A Fresh Start
by AgentDolly
Summary: AU. Sonamy (still deciding to possibly change the roles of Shadow and Sonic, making it Shadamy), Knuxouge, Silvaze, Tailream, and other couples. Amy, the famous lawyer, and her partner and best friend Knuckles not only have to navigate their career, but also their friends and love life. Just updated 5/10/14, usually update every 2 weeks. THREE MONTH HIATUS FOR THE SUMMER.
1. Blaze Admits

**A Fresh Start **

**Hey, peeps! Welcome to the first chapter of A Fresh Start. No, this isn't Meadow. It's Dolly. :). **

**I didn't intend on writing two stories at once, but yeah…. I just woke up from a nap and had this dream. So….this is based on my dream about being transported into an alternate universe. OK, so the gang forget everything and go into an alternate universe due to Eggman. They each believe they are a different person. They stay like this for about a year or so….BTW, this is a no OC story. I might add a few minor roles….but the main person is Amy Rose. **

**Here is the roleplay/cast:**

**Amy Rose- She's 25 years old, and a popular lawyer who is well known for her outstanding ideas. She likes wearing hats (Something I would do every day if I could; stupid school rules) and chocolate. **

**Knuckles the Echidna- Amy's best friend. Notice how I said 'best friend'. Ever since Amy and Knuckles' parents died, they've been taking care of each other. I don't really like Knuxamy….but I like it in a friendship way. :). They are co-workers and run their own business called 'Punching Roses'. Couldn't think of anything else. XD. He's 27. **

**Sonic the Hedgehog- He owns the most popular brand of chilidogs….It's called Chilimania. He often watches Amy across the street. He's 25, about to turn 26.**

**Tails the Fox- He helps out Sonic once in a while, but he owns a repair shop called 'Lucky Lift'. He's…..28, let's say. **

**Cream the Rabbit- A sweet, Kawaii girl who lives with Amy. Amy kind of took her in after Vanilla died. She's 16 about to turn 17.**

**Cheese the Chao- Cream's KAWAIIER pet…if that makes sense. XD. Cheese is a boy. :)**

**Rouge the Bat- Amy's older friend. She's countlessly flirts with him. She has the same relationship with Shadow as Amy has with Knuckles. Obviously, their only best friends. She's a popular clothing designer. She's 27. **

**Shadow the Hedgehog- . Shares the love of chocolate and hats with Amy. Why? Don't ask. He's friends with Knuckles and Tails. He doesn't exactly like Sonic….they're archrivals. He's friendly with Amy and Cream, though. He might be paired with Azure….still deciding. He works with Rouge, but on men's clothing. He's 28.**

**Blaze the Cat- Blaze is a client, and a friend to Amy, too.**

**Silver the Hedgehog- Blaze's love interest and Shadow's friend.**

**Uhhh…..this is dedicated to: MEADOWHASCOME **

**For being the awesomest bestest nicest bestest coolest friend eva! : )**

**This is rated T because of cursing. Thanks. : )**

* * *

**UPDATE AS OF 5/15/14. There was a glitch, so I had to remake MAJOR edits and such...Sorry, but some details may not be the same...  
**

* * *

"Amy!" Knuckles greeted. "I turned on the car for you,"

"Thanks," she smiled. Turned around, she shouted, "Creamy, darling, remember to take your keys,"

"Alright, Amy! Bye guys!" she gave them a hug and skipped happily to the high school. It's called Mobius High. While Tails opened a repair shop instead of going to college, cute Cream decided to finish her education. Right now, she was a Junior in high school.

"Cream's the same as ever," Knuckles chuckled, and then opened then opened the shogun seat in a mocking manner. "Your Royal Highness."

Rolling her eyes and smiling at his ridiculousness, she still played along. "Thank you, Mr. Knuckles."

Knuckles grinned and they drove.

"Still….I can't believe we named it 'Punching Roses'." Amy recalled, shaking her head.

"I know….it's been five years, Ames." Knuckles agreed.

"I still want to keep the name," Amy quickly added. She didn't want to give Knuckles the wrong idea.

"Heck yeah, we are sooo keeping it!" Knuckles exclaimed. Dramatically, he placed a hand over his 'heavy' heart and said, "Amy…how could you betray me? It brings back childhood memories."

"Hey, you gotta refill the fuel, Knuxter." Amy pointed out grinning. "We don't want to be driven in a Taxi or anything…or pay with crazy money..."

"I know, look at the price," Knuckles agreed.

Amy shook her head, "I'm talking about HIM."

"Oh...Especially if it's B.D. Joe…." Knuckles and Amy shuddered, recalling memories about Joe.

_Flashback(2 years back)_

"_Damn, Knux….did you really have to get your car repaired?" Amy complained. _

"_Yeah, I did, Peachy Sweetheart." Knuckles rolled his eyes. _

"_Peachy Sweetheart!? That's gotta be the worst nickname ever." Amy whined. _

"_Quiet, you," Knuckles said in a fake stern voice, making them laugh ridiculously. _

"_Uhhh….Knuckles we need a taxi," Amy remembered. _

"_Yeah, you're right," Knuckles shrugged and put his hand. _

"_Hello, girlie and gent!" a crazy taxi halted right in front of them. _

"_Uhh….hello." Amy blinked. After nudging Knuckles in the side, he blinked and simply emitted a "hi."_

"_Well, walk in homies. I'm B.D. Joe, the craziest taxi driver in the city. Is it OK if I put Space Channel Five?" _

"_Uh…..sure, we don't care," Amy shrugged. _

"_Thanks," _

_While B.D. Joe was changing the station, Amy pushed Knuckles inside. _

"_Hmmph," he glared and B.D. Joe started the engine. _

_Suddenly, the car jolted forward and everything was a weird blur. _

"_AHHHHH!" Knuckles and Amy screamed and held on each other started going up the Empire State building.  
_

_Meanwhile, B.D. Joe was bobbing his head up and down to the music, merely commenting, "Wow…you guys actually don't scream as loud as my other customers."_

_After the reached the top of the Empire Building, but Amy completely forgot about that. _"_Stop here!" Amy shouted. Sure, they would walk another 2 miles. But….with B.D. Joe, that was a different story. _

"_OK," he sweatdropped and turned around. _

_"WE...WE...WERE JOKING!" Knuckles shouted out randomly. _

_"OK," he sweatdropped again and drove towards them._

_"OH MY GOD!" he stopped and saw a poster of Justin BEAVER. Suddenly, he pulled out his paintball gun and shot Justin Beaver's face. _

_Justin Beaver appeared. "AGH! I'LL GET YOU FOR MY PAST HUMILIATIONS! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO MY POSTER! IT LOOKS LIKE A WAD OF SHIT...AND GUM..." _

_"WE WILL FIGHT FOR SELENA!" B.D. Joe proclaimed._

_"Yeah!" Justin agreed menacingly. _

_"Later, as soon as I get down and dropped these customers," B.D. Joe promised. _

_"Fine..." Justin Beaver sighed disappointingly. He suddenly perked up and gave Amy and Knuckles a grin, "Good luck living..."_

_B.D. Joe when down suddenly. Knuckles and Amy were hugging each other and gasping for air. While Knuckles was sprawled on Amy's lap, poor Amy was carrying all of Knuckles weight. _

"_Sorry," Knuckles apologized, getting up and dusting his pants._

"_It's fine, Knuxter," Amy sighed wearily and walked out. _

"_That would be 50 Smoola, please," B.D. handed out his phone and made them login in to their Game Center so they could pay. _

"_Paying using Smule Guitar?" Amy looked incredulously. _

"_Yeah," B.D. Joe nodded. "I really wanted this song…."_

"_I'll do it," Knux cut off; he felt guilty for Amy, so he just had to pay. _

"_Thanks," Amy smiled gratefully._

"_Don't mention it," Knuckles shrugged and paid, typing his password. _

"_Just wondering, what song are you saving up for?" Amy pondered. _

"_Naturally by Selena Gomez," he grinned, making the Punching Roses sweatdrop. _

"_What? It's really cool and my favorite," B.D. Joe shrugged. "She doesn't deserve Justin Beaver…." _

_Before he was about to ramble, Amy interrupted by saying, "Well, we're running late." _

"_Yeah," Knuckles added hastily. "See ya."_

_They raced each other for the next 2 miles, Knuckles letting Amy win as usual. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god, that was freakin' scary," Amy recalled as Knuckles filled up the gas tank.

"I know, look at the price," Knuckles misunderstood. Amy had a "typical Knuxter" look on her face.

"What?" Knuckles asked, looking confused.

"Never mind," Amy rolled her eyes. He was still the same.

Finally arriving at Punching Roses, she walked in with Knuckles. Glancing across the street, she saw the adorable Sonic the Hedgehog. Countless times, she had seen him staring at her, and quite frankly, she was ecstatic. Sure, she got all 'blushy mushy' as Knuckles said, but she just thought of him as a phase she was in. Knuckles wasn't exactly convinced about 'a phase'; he thought it might be more. Although they never confided this in each other, they both had a weird feeling about Sonic. No, it wasn't a good or bad feeling…it was more conflicted, and there were plenty of mixed reasons.

Pretty soon, a lady walked in. A purple cat, specifically.

"Blaze?" Amy looked up surprised.

"Hey Catwoman," Knuckles ruffled her hair in a friendly way.

Despite her situation, Blaze chuckled and simply said, "Knuxter."

Amy rushed up and hugged Blaze, who immediately. Being childhood best friends, they knew everything about each other.

"How are you and Johnny?" Amy asked excitedly. They had gotten married about a year back and Blaze was pregnant. No one actually understood why...he was a huge idiot and had a bad attitude. He also was a bright reddish-orange with yellow highlights. His hairstyle was laid back and like Manic's. But on him, it wasn't cool...it was downright creepy...

"Johnny….." Blaze started sobbing.

"Blaze….what's wrong?" Amy asked, genuinely worried. Blaze was always the strongest sister she had ever had. Of course, they weren't really sisters. But Blaze was one. (Like you, Meadow.)

"He's been hurting you, hasn't he?" Knuckles pounded the table, shattering it.

Amy gave him 'the look.'

"Uhhh….yeah," Blaze admitted, still crying over Amy's shoulder. The lawyer duo's eyes widened.

"I always knew he was a dope. A sicko. Messed up brain. A fucking bitch..." Knuckles cursed.

"Knuckles…" Blaze trailed off.

"Where is he? I'm gonna beat him up, sue him, and then-"

"And then get arrested." Amy said sternly. "Listen, Knuckles, is it OK if I have some girl talk with Blaze?"

"Sure." Knuckles understood. "Uhhh….I'll buy us some chilidogs."

While Knuckles walked across, the street, Amy examined Blaze, looking for evidence of bruises in the bathroom.

"Lift up your shirt," she said gently. After Blaze did, Amy gasped. There were long gashes, bruises, and much more.

"Blaze….." Amy whispered, hugging her friend and letting out tears herself.

"He's been horrible…." Blaze cried. "All he wants is dowry! He threatened me to marry him..."

"So that's dowry harassment and beating you up," Amy's eyes glared in anger and her fists were pounded up. "And plain evil..."

"Yeah," Blaze hiccupped.

"Hey," Knuckles acknowledged that he was here and walked inside the store.

"Hey," Amy and Blaze greeted. They sat at the table.

"Knuckles…it's true. We have more than enough evidence needed." Amy's eyes were downcast.

"I'm so sorry, Blaze," Knuckles let out a few tears. He didn't look emotional, but he had a soft spot for the ladies like her. He couldn't take men that were like Johnny. He hugged Blaze, who hugged back weakly.

"You can stay with Cream and I," Amy offered.

"Nah…." Blaze protested. "You technically have another two people in your house. Me and the baby,"

"Nope, you're coming with us." Amy insisted.

"Fine…" Blaze sighed, but grinned. She was lucky to have such kind friends like Amy.

…

Knuckles had arrived at Blaze's house and had a shouting match with Johnny.

"I didn't do that!" Johnny yelled.

"Sure," Knuckles scoffed. "But she's moving out of your house and filing a divorce."

"She ain't give a damn even I did!" Johnny screamed.

"Right again, bitch." Knuckles rolled his eyes and Blaze walked in.

"Hey, Johnny," Blaze began.

"Yeah baby?" Johnny asked.

Blaze walked up to him and acted as though she was gonna kiss him, but she slapped him in the face.

"For all my pain and suffering," Blaze glared and got up. With Amy and Knuckles, she moved all her stuff out, from clothes to her armchair.

"You'll come back," Johnny grinned manically and followed them outside.

"Dude, I have a life.," Blaze scoffed and walked away with her friends.

"Hope you have a good time with Mr. Gay!" Johnny yelled rudely.

"Grr…..what a retard," Amy muttered. Surprising her friends, she walked up to him and said, "You're cute…"

"Thanks," Johnny grinned. He leaned into kiss her...then she slapped him and kicked him in 'the area.'

"AHHH!" he screeched and hopped back into the house.

"Wow….Amy, you are just too awesome," Knuckles highfived her.

"Yeah!" Blaze agreed heartily. "At being a friend and kicking!"

They laughed as they walked in the car, knowing they had a good day ahead of them.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update later this week! ;)**


	2. Introducing the Chamelon Family

**A Fresh Start**

**Agent Dolly's back! Kind of disappointed with the lack of reviewers. :/**

**But, review, will yaw? Really hoping for werewolf lover 99, The Unknown Mystery, and maybe epicn00b. : )**

**This chapter is dedicated to: aliciathewolf45 for her inspiration and reviews. : )**

**I'm thinking this might be Shadamy….switch Sonikku Chan with Shadow, maybe? You know bro and sis relationship…**

"So, let me get this straight…." Cream paced around the room worriedly. "You're married to a jacka**, who abuses you, you arrived at Amy and Knux's, then you are filing for divorce?"

"Uh-huh," Blaze sweatdropped.

"I'm calling Shadow and Rouge," Amy walked away. "I think they should know,"

"Soooo….uh, this isn't awkward at all," Knuckles chuckled.

"Totally," Cream rolled her eyes. "But you did chuckle…like Sonic."

"Ah, just shut up." Knuckles snapped teasingly. Despite this, he chuckled yet again.

"Well…could you call Silver, too?" Blaze asked Knuckles hopefully.

"Sure, homie, I honestly don't care," Knuckles shrugged and went to find Amy.

"There isn't anything going on between you two, is there?" Cream's eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

"No, why would you think that?" Blaze blushed.

"I see a purple cat that's turning Knuckles shade of red," Cream teased.

"Uh, no you don't." Blaze protested, but it wasn't going to work.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. He likes you…." Knuckles leaned in the doorway, smirking. Amy looked ready to laugh.

"Yeah, right. I hardly doubt he knows about Johnny…" Blaze sighed wistfully.

Suddenly…

"Hun!" Rouge flew in the house and hugged Blaze. "I'm super sorry…."

"Nah, it's ok." Blaze shrugged wearily. Really, she had gotten over the fact and was happy.

"No, it's not," Rouge shook her head. "But we're gonna take him down, stop the show."

"Seems he's never tasted fear, or a loss of control." Shadow smirked.

"No need to burst into song…" Silver rolled his eyes. "Your lives get sadder every day."

"Silver!" Blaze called, giving him a hug.

"Hey Blaze," Silver blushed. He was going to ask her out before…but with Johnny and all, it didn't really work out.

"It's nice to see you," Blaze beamed.

"Same here. I'm really sorry about what happened. Listen, do you want to go out tomorrow for dinner? Hopefully it takes your mind off," Silver had a bunch of hopeful thoughts form in his mind.

"Like a date?" Blaze cheek's turned pink.

"Yeah…" Silver confirmed. He was looking like he was gonna explode.

"Ok, why not?" Blaze agreed, still a little pink.

"Shadow-kun, did you order your men's clothing for your part of the shop yet?" Rouge was looking at her phone.

"Oh, yeah," Shadow agreed. "Hmmm…I was thinking of adding hats, too."

"Blaze, when are you going to file for divorce," Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we need to kill Johnny boy in court," Knuckles realized.

"Mr. Pooper Pants is going down," Cream grinned. Cheese landed on her shoulder. "Chao, chao!"

"Omg, that's so KAWAII!" Amy grinned. "Chao to you too cheese!"

Cream shook her head. "Amy, amy…"

"Well….I was thinking about getting the papers tomorrow and then getting him to sign the day after." Blaze explained.

"Of course! We'll be there to support you, darling!" Rouge gave her a one armed hug.

"No, we won't. We'll rebel on you and support Johnny." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"That makes me feel sooo much better." Blaze smirked.

"Haha…" Shadow grinned. "Johnny…what's his last name?"

"Farrot…." Blaze laughed.

"Oh…he's that guy that was dealing drugs!" Rouge exclaimed.

"It was weed and pot, I believe," Shadow recalled.

"Uhhhhhh….." Silver's eyes widened.

"It was shaped like your head," Rouge remembered.

"Well, Rouge and I better get going," Shadow remarked, seeing the look on Silver's face.

Thanks to Shadow, they did a 'CHAOS CONTROL' and left the place.

Silver fumed while Blaze laughed.

"Hmmm….nickname time for Silver….what about pothead?" Cream smirked. This just made everyone laugh.

"I hate you sooo much today, Cream." Silver grumbled.

"The power that is me!" Cream teased. She knew Silver didn't particularly like This Machine.

"Only you know if 'we' shall last," Silver grinned back.

"Lately I just feel so fine," Amy sang in a sing-song voice.

"Oooooohhh, burn!" Knuckles grinned.

"I'll make it through!" Blaze added.

Team Rose's jaws dropped, but Cream continued, "All the preachers, all with their lies!"

"Good one!" Knux complemented.

"I've got to fly higher!" Blaze sang, clearly knowing they were lost.

"No offense…but that doesn't really fit into place," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah….but your line was good." Silver agreed.

"When you basically say someone is 'lying' through a song, you're done," Blaze said thoughtfully.

"Totally," Silver agreed. "By the way, Amy, do you still have that chocolate cake you made the other day?"

"We want some!" Cream and Knuckles yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Hmmm….would you mind adding some peanut butter and raspberries too? With my slice, of course." Blaze asked.

Cream gave her a weird look. "Peanut butter and raspberries?"

"Pregnant woman get food cravings," Silver explained. "That's why they eat weird combinations at times. Luckily for us, peanut butter and raspberries is NOTHING. Some girls prefer eating lettuce and banana rolls," he shuddered.

Blaze and Knuckles gave him a strange look. "And how would you know?" Knuckles prompted.

"Experience….." Silver trailed off, looking distraught.

"Uhh…..with who?" Blaze asked immediately.

"Well, there was this friend I had named Espio." Silver sweatdropped when he noticed everyone sat around him in a circle. Amy returned and gave them cake, and then sat down herself.

"Cake with raspberries…peanut butter….mmmm….with story time!" Blaze was eating contently with everyone else.

"Like it?" Amy pondered curiously.

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Ok." Amy sweatdropped and slightly backed away.

"Sooo….back to the story," Silver continued, "My friend Espio got married to Alicia. Ok, so Alicia is a really, really nice person. And no, we were never romantically involved….just best friends. I used to visit Espio ALL the time. It's been a while, so I'm going there again right after."

"Wait…..so you can randomly go into his house?" Cream's eyes bulged and she looked confused.

"Ah, why would he care?" Silver shrugged, making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Anyway…Alicia is a pretty cool person, but Espio and her had kids….Ugh, she's probably the most cranky when pregnant!" Silver exclaimed. "So I helped her out…and she was bipolar at times. Sweet and loving as usual, and then mean and angry for some reason…."

"Hmmm….reminds me of someone," Knuckles side glanced at Blaze.

"Hey!" Blaze protested.

"It's true, Blaze!" Cream agreed with Knuckles. "No offense…."

"None taken at all, Cream," Blaze responded sarcastically.

"So, anyway, she was really hungry one day and Espio was at work. Unfortunately, that calls for SUPER SILVER!" he suddenly he emerged with a super hero cape and instrument version of Dreams of an Absolution. "Uh….Wrong timing, huh?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok…so she was angry that Espio forgot to get lettuce and SUPER SILVER (he was still wearing the cape) had to 'fly' to the grocery store!" Silver grinned.

"You mean, a funky silver hedgehog with a cape claiming himself to be a super hero levitated himself to a grocery store?" Amy said in a bored tone.

Silver fumed. "Hmmph…."

"Sounding like Shadow, huh?" Cream had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh I like it!" Silver chirped randomly.

Knuckles took one step forward and two steps back and then sat down, making everyone sweatdrop.

"So…I bought lettuce and smeared chocolate on it." Silver explained. "She looked ready to kill before I gave it to her," he shuddered.

"Sounds….good," Knuckles sweatdropped. Where was this story even going?

"The end!" Silver proclaimed.

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE STORY!" the 'kids' all said at the same time.

"CHAO, CHAO!" Cheese said in disgust.

"Ok *sweatdrops* …..I better get going. See ya Amy, Knuckles, Cream….Blaze, remember our date? See ya then." Silver gave shy grin and a wink, making Blaze blush. Then he opened the door and left.

"WOOHOO! CATWOMAN GOT HERSELF A DATE!" Knuckles squealed happily, squeezing the life out of Blaze.

"God Knuckles, grow up," Cream slapped her forehead.

"Hmmph….what's the fun in that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow that he didn't have.

Everyone looked up to the ceiling and screamed.

"Soooo…..what you wanna do?" Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Hmmm…Cream, you need to go to your dance lessons, right?" Amy pondered.

"Yeah!" Cream remembered.

"We'll drop you off." Knuckle grinned.

"Ok, thanks….I guess." She shrugged and hopped into the car and after they stood outside.

"Can I come too?" Blaze pleaded. "Sorry hun, but it gets so DANG boring here."

"That's fine," Amy agreed happily.

After dropping Cream off, they decided to Sonic's store for Chilidogs.

"Uh…..hello?" Amy blushed as Sonic sat at the table next to them.

"Hey," he winked, making her blush even more.

"You own the business, don't you?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually, I don't," Sonic shrugged.

"Oh…..you're usually here." Amy blinked and Blaze restrained from laughing.

"Yeah, chilidogs are my favorite food!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Really?" Knuckles asked, looking sarcastic.

Sonic, looking oblivious to the sarcasm, merely said, "Yeah, haven't you eaten them?"

Knuckles leaned into Amy's ear and merely whispered, "I don't see what you see in this guy." Amy turned pink, but gave a killer side glare at Knuckles, who slowly backed away.

"Chilidogs are pretty good food," Amy agreed hesitantly.

Luckily, Amy and Sonic didn't hear Knuckles say, "If only you had eaten them…"

But Blaze did. "Knuckles, do NOT ruin their conversation!" she whisper threatened.

"Well, I better get going," Sonic shrugged. "I have a date with my girlfriend."

Amy tried to restrain her jaw from dropping. She looked slightly nauseous and upset.

"Just curious….who's your girlfriend?" Blaze pondered curiously. She felt bad for Amy….

"Sally, Sally Acorn." Sonic grinned. "She's the best."

"Sally Acorn, huh? Well, Knuckles and I better get going with Blaze….we're visiting our friend who's visiting another." Amy said coolly. "Bye,"

"Bye," he winked at dashed off.

"Homie….I'm really sorry," Knuckles eyes were downcast. "You really liked him…"

"That's ok…I'll move on," Amy's smile brightened up the day.

"Just curious, why did you go after Sonic?" Blaze pondered.

"Uhhh….he reminded me of my dad. Loong story," Amy shrugged.

"Ok," Knuckles changed the subject. "Let's call Silver…."

Pretty soon…..

"PLEASE HOMIE!" Knuckles pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Silver shrugged. "I'm babysitting the kids,"

"OK, let's go," Blaze got into the front seat, picked up Knuckles phone and then threw it PERFECTLY into a cup holder. "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"Ok," Amy sweatdropped and sat in the back.

"Let's a go!" Knuckles said in a bad Italian accent. Suddenly, he started driving.

"AHHHHHH! B.D. JOE OVER THERE ON THE LEFT! TURN RIGHT, TURN RIGHT!" Blaze screamed. B.D. was in a fierce paintball gun combat with Justin Beaver….and poor Selena looked horrified.

"OK!" Knuckles suddenly swerved right.

"You're supposed to turn left!" Silver protested.

"Huh? I guess I forgot to turn it off," Blaze shrugged and hung up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Amy screamed.

After about 10-15 minutes of screaming and yelling, they finally arrived at Espio and Alicia's. Or so they thought...Luckily, it was the right house.

Amy stepped up and knocked the door.

"DAMION, COME BACK!" she heard Silver holler. Silver opened the door.

"Sorry…Damion's a pretty energetic kid." He grinned.

"You pretty! Me want to marry you!" a toddler chameleon jumped out and then hugged Amy's legs.

"Awwww! He's so KAWAII!" Amy bent down and let the boy climb on her back for a piggyback ride.

"Hi! Me Serina!" Another girl, looking to be about 3, skipped happily to them.

"Hello," Knuckles leaned down to be her height. Blaze watched him release his soft spot, giggling.

"Hi. What is you name?" she chirped.

"Knuckles." Knuckles grinned softly.

"I'm Blaze." Blaze smiled and took the girl's hand.

"Hi Knuckie! Hi Boo-aze!" she jumped up and down happily.

**I know, I just had to end it here. I always pictured Serina and Damion as KAWAII! They belong to aliciathewolf45, though. : )**

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter….


	3. Dating and Babysitting: The Similarites?

**A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 3**

**Xx REPLIES TO REVIEWS xX**

**werewolf lover99: Thanks! Of course I'll let Spencer Daniel Ricardo as a babysitter next time! ; )**

**Could you give me more information about what he looks like when babysitting? Thanks!**

**aliciathewolf45: One word: KAWAIIIIIII! ^_^**

**XxInsertPenameHerexX : Thank you soo much! ; )**

**Xx END REVIEWS xX**

"Come in!" Serina skipped all the way into the house.

"Yay!" Damion took Amy's hand and grinned as they walked inside.

"Blaze….about our date…." Silver hesitated, "I don't know if we can do it today…."

"YOU WILL!" Amy yelled. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"What eva sweee swead!" Damion exclaimed.

"OUTSID E VOICES INDOORS!" Serina screamed happily.

"Damion, don't scream indoors. Darling, Amy's not the best example when it comes to temper…." Blaze told them gently. Amy glared.

"Fine…..Silvaze all the way (Silver and Blaze blushed madly)!" she cheered up. "Knuckles and I will be taking care of the kids while you guys go on your happy date!"

"We are?" Knuckles blinked.

"Yes, we are," Amy told him, elbowing his side.

"Ouch…of course we are," Knuckles smiled nervously. Heck, kids were his number one weakness!

"If you say so," Silver shrugged.

"Bye Damion, Serina! I'll see you soon!" Blaze gave both of them a hug.

"Yeah….don't mess with Knuckles. Try to get him chuckles, but don't let him raise an eyebrow in confusion. One of the scariest things I've ever seen," Silver shuddered.

"It was worse than the time I was at SPLASH MOUNTAIN in Disney (belongs to Disney ©)…." Blaze recalled, shivering.

Handing her a light jacket, Silver walked outside flopped into the driver's seat. Unfortunately, the cat wasn't there.

"Dang, I forgot the car was being repaired." Silver flushed, embarrassed.

"It's fine, Hun." Blaze shrugged. "TAXI!" she screamed. Silver covered his ears.

A reddish-brown taxi(dunno why it's this color) drove up to them with license plate, '5EXY5IS'

"Hey, this is Gena, I'll be your taxi driver." a redhead grinned at them. She was wearing a redish-orange leopard top showing her stomach, with some jeans.

"GENA!?" Blaze's eyes widened.

"BLAZE!" Gena exclaimed. She reached out and hugged her.

"You know each other?" Silver looked at Blaze, then Gena incredulously.

"Yeah!" Gena grinned greatly.

Blaze looked up to the author. "Dolly…..what kinda alliteration is that!?"

"Never mind," me the author responded, sweatdropping, "Never mind."

"Back to the point…." Silver said, but was interrupted by Gena, "I haven't seen you in forever, girlie!"

"Back to the point…." he tried again, "I KNOW!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Back to the point…." he pursued wearily, "We should meet up again!" Gena exclaimed.

"Back to the po-"he was cut off by Blaze. "MAYBE, just MAYBE you could get to the point without saying 'get to the point'. She rolled her eyes.

"Hehe, so true!" Gena snickered.

"Never mind…..back to the-I mean, where do you want to go?" Silver asked.

"Why not Akasha's?" Blaze asked.

"That's not really much of a date." Silver blinked incredulously.

"I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!" she screamed.

"Ok." Silver nodded. Unfortunately, for him Blaze and Gena heard him mutter, "Pregnant women. Geez….."

"I HEARD THAT!" Blaze boomed. She stole his phone and yelled, "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"HEY!" she heard him say exasperatedly.

Gena giggled. "You got him good, girlie!" She high-fived Blaze in the front seat.

"Uhhh…" Silver stared.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" he yelled.

"UH…..nope!" Blaze grinned manically.

"Oh…you do not want to separate my phone and I, will ya?" Silver's eyes narrowed.

Gena commented from the front seat. "We've got 15 minutes left…" She swerved right, only to see the unpleasant image of B.D. Joe. Gasping, she turned the other way….

"Phew…I was going to say you didn't name your phone…otherwise it would have shown you're kinda cuckoo….." Gena finished.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? GIVE ME BACK BORIS III!" Silver screeched.

"Uh….I was fooling hun," Blaze laughed nervously and handed Silver his phone. "Ah….Boris, you and I will never be apart ever again," he grinned and snuggled with his phone.

"So are you two a couple?" Gena had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Actually, no," Silver shrugged, and his face turned from angry to somewhat calm. "If you're talking about my phone and I. I felt like making Boris a guy so we could relate more. I'm straight, not gay or bi, either…" Gena and Blaze sweatdropped.

"Gena, maybe you should take a right there?" Blaze pointed to a therapist sign, that read: WE TREAT BIPOLAR AND PEOPLE WHO NEED HELP. BUT WE'RE EGG-CELENT AT BIPOLAR TREATMENT!

"Uh….that's Eggman's new therapy center," Gena rolled her eyes.

"Just keep driving….just keep driving." Blaze chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

Silver glared. "Just 'cause I like to name my things from my phone to my flute, doesn't mean I'm crazy." he rolled his eyes and randomly started reading 'CAT FANCY' magazine. Gena and Blaze sweatdropped.

Meanwhile at Alicia and Espio's…..

"Well….whaddya wanna do?" Damion asked Amy playfully.

Amy grinned. "Do you guys like watching movies? I know Knuckles and I do? Right Knuckles?" her eyes glared and she nudged his ribs.

"Of course we do!" Knuckles grinned nervously. "My favorite movie is, "The Lion King." (Mine's the Jungle Book :P)

"I LOVE IT!" Serina yelled happily and sat on the couch, staring at Amy expectantly. After Amy put the CD in, she hurried over the kitchen and found Knuckles.

"You already made the popcorn?" Amy looked surprised.

Knuckles was a MASTER at eating. And making, too.

"NO , Captain Obvious!" he exclaimed.

"OK, Let's-a-go!" Amy tried.

"Yeah, that doesn't work on you." Knuckles shook his head. "Mario pick-up lines are mine only, kiddo."

Amy rolled her eyes and stepped into the living room with Knuckles. Unfortunately, she fell asleep with the kids and Knuckles. Remember, they're BABYSITTING…..(that's just a suggestion that the parents might come)

"God, don't wake them up." Alicia said before opening the door. "I don't know how you can hire Silver…."

"He's free!" Espio protested. Alicia gave him an exasperated look. "What?" he blinked. Shaking her head adorable yet silly husband, she walked in.

"Silver! We're home!" Alicia called. "The kids should have gone to bed by now." Knowing full well they wouldn't have been, she rolled her eyes yet walked in. Surprised she gasped.

"HOLY HECK, WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE STRANGERS DOING HERE?" her eyes widened.

Back to Silvaze's date….

"We're FINALLY here!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yes! Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Blaze added happily.

"Uh….you're still an obsessive toy story fan, huh?" Gena asked politely.

"Yup. I'm glad you got a friend like me." Blaze grinned.

"The ride was free," Gena waved her hand when she saw Blaze was getting ready to pay money. "I'll chat and hangout with ya later on Google."

"Sure," Silver shrugged. "Let's go!" he levitated Blaze and himself, making Blaze scream.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SILVER!? We were TWO, FREAKIN' TWO feet away!" she exclaims.

"Do I give a shit? No." Silver rolled his eyes and they walked in and sat at a random booth.

"Hey." a flirty waitress winked at Silver. Silver, yet again, rolled his eyes.

"Hey back." he said in monotonous tone. Blaze glared at the waitress menacingly, who just glared back.

"Whaddya want, girl?" the waitress asked with sass.

"Hmmm…..an iced tea and Sprite for drinks." Blaze turned to smile at Silver.

Silver grinned. "You know me to well, girlfriend."

Blaze smirked. "And you don't think I don't?"

Smirking, Silver turned to the waitress. "Get our drinks, kiddo. I'm probably 10 years older than you!"

Scoffing, the waitress brought their drinks.

Back with Amy and Knuxter….

"Really, I'm not kidding. Why would we fall asleep with popcorn and your kids?" Knuckles had woken up first.

"OK…" Alicia sweatdropped with Espio.

"Hey, is that you Monsieur Knuxies?" Espio's eyes widened.

"Monsieur Espio, it's me." Knuckles had a grin widening and sprang up.

"Hey, longtemps ne vois pas!" Espio grinned. (Hey, long time no see!)

"Je sais! Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes marié à une telle personne sensée!" Knuckles gave him a manly hug. (I know, I can't believe YOU, out of all people, go married to such a sensible person!)

"Uh…..am I forgotten over here?" Alicia raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Nah, we can totally trust this dude. Knuckles and I took French together!" Espio smiled. "I can't believe Silvaze is happening!" he jumped and started squealing like a girl. Alicia and Knuckles looked at each other, sending a message both saying, "WTF?"

Back to the date…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silver laughed like crazy when simply told him a little joke.

This was from Dars277:

.A girl asks her boyfriend to come over Friday night to meet, and have dinner with her parents.

Since this is such a big event, the girl announces to her boyfriend that after dinner, she would like to go out and make love for the first time.

The boy is ecstatic, but he has never had sex before, so he takes a trip to the pharmacist to get some condoms. He tells the pharmacist it's his first time, and the pharmacist helps the boy for about an hour. He tells the boy everything there is to know about condoms and sex.

At the register, the pharmacist asks the boy how many condoms he'd like to buy, a 3-pack, 10-pack, or family pack. The boy insists on the family pack because he thinks he will be rather busy, it being his first time and all.

That night, the boy shows up at the girl's parents house and meets his girlfriend at the door.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you to meet my parents, come on in!"

The boy goes inside and is taken to the dinner table where the girl's parents are seated.  
The boy quickly offers to say grace and bows his head. A minute passes, and the boy is still deep in prayer, with his head down.

10 minutes pass, and still no movement from the boy.

Finally, after 20 minutes with his head down, the girlfriend  
leans over and whispers to the boyfriend, 'I had no idea you were this religious.'

The boy turns, and whispers back, 'I had no idea your father was a pharmacist.'

Blaze giggled and shook her head. "Silly Silver,"

Meanwhile, the waitress gazed at the couple with such jealously.

"Hey, let me sing!" Silver exclaimed.

"OK." Blaze agreed, shrugging.

He got up on the small stage and started.

_Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh_

Blaze smiled.__

Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused

Silver glanced at Blaze. Unknown to him, the janitors were cooing at their adorability. __

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!  


Blaze grinned. Her favorite line._  
_

_I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?_

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

Blaze started laughing and clapping at Silver. Wow…AMAZING dance moves.__

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

He pointed to himself and started breakdancing in the AIR. Everyone was clapping for him.__

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you

Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh 

"THAT WAS BOSS!" Blaze screamed happily like a kid. They walked outside. Silver, being Mr. Forget simply said: "Like dude, where's my….car?"

Blaze sweatdropped.

**a/n: the song belongs to awesome r5, and all. I got the joke from Yahoo Answers. First thing I found. I really hope ya liked the chapter!**


	4. Pure Silliness

**A FRESH START**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back, darlings, and here for….*Drumroll*….CHAPTER 4! Sorry, 4's my lucky number. XD**

"We took a taxi with Gena, remember?" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah…." he recalled, grinning. "Would you mind calling her?"

"No shit, Sherlock, what other option do we have if we want to do this for free?" Blaze scoffed and pulled out her phone.

"'Lo, Gena!" Blaze greeted.

"Hey, Blaze! Guess you want me to pick you guys up?" Gena asked from her phone.

"Hell, yeah!" Silver snatched the phone from Blaze. "We had one heck of a date…but would you please hurry?" He then tried to whisper so Blaze couldn't hear, "She's moody." Unfortunately for him, she did hear.

Gena chuckled. "On my way." Then, she hung up.

"Silver!" she looked like she was going to cry. "Am I seriously that horrible to you or something?"

Silver, however, chose to laugh it off. "No, you kidding me? I was only fooling around to get your ATTENTION."

"Thanks," Blaze wiped a tear away.

"We better get going." Silver shrugged but Boris III started ringing.

"Hello?" he pleasantly asked.

"SILVER, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Alicia screamed. He pulled the pho ne away. "You let people in to babysit to take your place?"

Back at Alicia's…

"Yo, Knuxies, can ya make me your famous Bouillabaisse?" Espio asked excitedly. "It's so YUMMY!"

"OK." Knuckles shrugged and pretty soon, made Bouillabaisse.

"It's still good," Espio looked like he was in heaven.

"Sorry, Alicia," Silver walked in with Blaze, who looked regretful.

"Don't do this again—" Alicia blinked. "Blaze?"

"Alicia?" Blaze's eyes widened, and pretty soon, they were hugging.

"Long time, no see!"

"Damn, how many people do you know?" Silver asked, his eyes bugging out.

"A lot, for sure." Amy finally woke up. "Silver? Blaze? How was your date!?" she asked, squealing. She grabbed Silver's shoulders. "TELL ME. TELL ME."

"I'll tell you if you tell yours." Silver told her, grinning.

"Umm….we were watching The Lion King, then Knuckles here made delicious popcorn, and we….fell asleep?" she guessed.

"Yeah. Alicia and Espio are here," Silver shrugged.

"Oh, god, hell no, I hope they're not mad at me!" Amy looked beyond terrified.

"Relax, kiddo." Espio put his hand on Amy's shoulder and rolled his eyes. "It's Pot-head's fault."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Only you know if you'll be together tonight."

Amy and Espio grinned. "All the preachers, all with their lies."

"I'll make it through."

"You didn't know, now I'm gonna show you."

"The power that is me….."

"The power changes me."

"I lost again." Silver rolled his eyes, while Amy and Espio high-fived. He turned to flirt with a giggly Blaze.

"OK…" Alicia was just standing there, looking incredulous.

"Sorry, miss!" Amy looked embarrassed.

"That's alright…ROZU!?" Alicia looked shocked.

"OKAMI!?" Amy and Alicia hugged each other.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, my little sister's back!" Alicia ruffled Amy's head.

"It's been so long!" Amy grinned.

"Uh….ok?" Knuckles blinked.

"We took Japanese together." Amy laughed.

"Really?" Espio said. "That's ironic!"

"Anata wa baka!" Alicia exclaimed. (You're an idiot.)

Knuckles was getting them some Crush soda when he accidently spilled some on Amy.

"Anata no koto daikirai!" Amy sneered at 'hmmphed'. (I HATE YOU.)

"Excuse me, princess!" Knuckles smirked.

"God, using the 1989 version of the Legend of Zelda TV series?" Alicia blinked.

"Yes, he is!" Espio grinned.

"You guys…" Alicia blinked. "I was going to ask if you want some ice cream, but…"

"ONLY IF YOU HAVE IT IN **CHOCOLATE**." Amy declared.

"Don't worry, we do." Alicia grinned.

After some ice cream, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze decided to leave.

"Well, we better get going." Knuckles.

"Yeah," Blaze agreed. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What happened?" Amy asked curiously.

"DAMN! WHAT ABOUT CREAM!?" Blaze yelled.

"You're completely right!" Knuckles, Blaze, and Amy ran into the car and left without saying goodbye.

"Was the expiration date?" Espio turned and asked Alicia. She slapped her forehead.

"What about Silver?" Alicia asked Espio.

"Oh, yeah, he's crashing here."

"WHAT!?"

XXXXX

Later…

"Cream bunny, we're so sorry!" Amy rushed up to Cream who fell asleep on the porch swing. Cream was holding a piece of paper which said, "Did you forget about me? Damn you."

Knuckles laughed. "God, she's so creative.

"Now is not the time." Blaze reminded Knuckles fretfully.

"Good point." Amy agreed.

"Knuckles, you carry her inside. Amy and I will…just fall asleep peacefully." Blaze instructed.

"And then, you leave with your car." Amy added.

"HELL NO!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Just shut up, you'll just wake her up." Blaze shushed him.

After Knuckles left, Amy and Blaze fell asleep peacefully.

**a/n: I know, short chapter. But, I still have the….JOKE OF THE DAY!**

Last in Line:

A bus carrying only ugly people crashes into an oncoming truck and everyone inside dies. When they get to meet their maker, because of the grief they have experienced, He decides to grant them one wish each before they enter Heaven.

They're all lined up, and God asks the first one what their wish is. "I want to be gorgeous." So God snaps His fingers, and it is done. The second one in line hears this and says, "I want to be gorgeous too." Another snap of His fingers and the wish is granted.

This goes on for a while with each one asking to be gorgeous but when God is halfway down the line, the last guy in the line starts laughing. By the time there are only ten people left, this one guy is rolling on the floor, laughing his head off.

Finally, God reaches this last guy and asks him what his wish will be. The guy eventually calms down and says: "Make 'em all ugly again."

So, the next time you are last in line...smile! 


End file.
